1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impedance analyzer, more particularly to an impedance analyzer suitable for analyzing impedance of a biological target.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional impedance analyzer, such as model WK6420C available from Dongguan YuanYi Electronics Co., lacks a protection mechanism for limiting constant current. During use, when a current generated by the impedance analyzer is provided through a human body, injury may occur if the current is too large.